


【SD花流．长篇】瘟神启示录(09)（文：十甫）

by bmyuen



Series: SD花流．长篇．瘟神启示录（文：十甫） [9]
Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: M/M, 花流
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 15:59:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19467304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmyuen/pseuds/bmyuen





	【SD花流．长篇】瘟神启示录(09)（文：十甫）

听仙道口里吐出“我知道”三个字时，流川先是一愣，随即便在心里冷笑。

「哼！这自以为是的态度还是那么令人讨厌！」

看着仙道一副欠揍的笑脸，流川冷冷地道，“你知道什么？”

“唷～流川，你这是什么态度？我可是帮了你的大忙，你……不，你的同事，嗯，那个樱木，要找的是丽奈吧？”仙道说完，嘴角扬得更高了，他刚才说“同事”两字时，故意拖了音，他知道流川明白他的意思。

他与流川相识多年，从未见过他与谁亲近过，借故亲近他的都不假以辞色，更不消说会主动邀约人了。若不是当年在大学，他们被教授编入同一个研究室而有了些渊源，再加上这几年来自己主动联系，或许就会与流川是老死不相往来的。

可是，“世事没有绝对”这句话看来不假。看似冷漠、难以亲近的流川，竟会带同“同事”来赴约，而为他介绍樱木时，虽没多说，可是仙道就听出流川的语气，似乎有了一些温度。心想，流川应该是为了此人才安排这种他向来讨厌的饭局的吧，呣，对樱木非比寻常。因此决定再试探流川。

果然……

流川狠瞪了他一眼后说，“帮忙？何必废话！你是为了你自己吧？”

仙道耸了耸肩，但笑不语。

流川说得没错，他是为了自己。

昨天收到流川的email，仙道就知道流川搞错了他的未婚妻了。除了好奇流川为何主动邀约饭局，他也想趁机见见丽奈。

一想到山泉丽奈，仙道的心一阵暖，又接一阵失落。

他与山泉铃奈的婚事，完全是依照家族的意愿，是一场政治与商业的交易。他生性吊儿郎当，对于家族的事从不过问，对于家族安排的事也从不反对，包括婚姻。

他到了订婚当天才见到他的未婚妻──山泉铃奈，但却对她的妹妹山泉丽奈倾心。然而，很可笑的是，明明是一对孪生姐妹，长得一模一样，他却偏偏钟情于妹妹，可惜大局已定，根本不能反悔。

也许是妹妹俏皮又温柔的眼神迷惑了他吧，从此他掉入爱的旋涡，眼睛追逐她的身影，补捉她眼里的笑意。

可是，丽奈那令他迷恋不已的眼神，总是在山泉铃奈面前才表露无遗。看着她的眼睛向姐姐展现着快乐的情绪，仙道不禁微微的妒嫉。有时候，也觉得自己很可笑，怎么会无缘无故地迷恋那双眼睛？

但就是没办法，那双明眸越不望自己，他就越渴望看到它。

因此，他不时会做出连自己也觉得卑鄙无耻的行为──约会山泉铃奈……只为能见到山泉丽奈。因为丽奈与姐姐形影不离。

仙道举杯喝了一口刚端上桌的茶，“那个……樱木找丽奈究竟为何事？”语气中有说不尽的关怀。

流川摇摇头，“我不知道！”

“他是什么人？”

“你没有必要知道的人。”

“其他人我不管，但是……丽奈的事，我不能坐视不理。”仙道的语气认真起来。

流川看了他一眼，迟疑了一下，“我不方便说，你自己问。”

仙道笑了一下，“他走了。”

“我知道。”声音平淡。

“哦？嘿！你们还真有默契……”

“你管好你自己！”语气加重。

仙道暗道，流川对樱木真的很不同，他似乎能牵扯流川的情绪，只要提到他，流川的心彷佛就会起波动，涟漪不断。

“只要他对丽奈不利，我是不会放过他的。”仙道收起嘻皮笑脸，认真地说道。他虽然信任流川的“眼光”，但为了保证山泉丽奈的安全，他不得不暗示流川“注意”樱木的行动。

流川看着他，“我不知道。”沉默了一下，“你何苦这样？”

仙道一愣，端在嘴边的茶杯就搁在那儿。他没想到流川会有这么一问。

他喝了一口茶，缓缓地道，“喜欢未必要拥有。”

“但就不代表你有权伤害另外一个。”他对山泉铃奈颇有好感，觉得仙道在她面前明目张胆地表现对她妹妹有“好感”实在过份。

仙道轻声笑了起来，放下手中的茶杯，转了一圈，“你认为，两个走在完全没有交集的平行线上的人，会有伤害吗？”

听仙道如此说法，流川更无言。他一口喝乾杯中的水，然后从钱包抽出几张钞票，放在桌子上，头也不回地走了。

仙道仍坐在原处，慢慢地品嚐侍应生刚替他换过的茶。

“各位听众，我们刚收到一项最新的特别快讯，我国卫生部长山泉健一先生的千金于下午一时三十二分，在靠近卫生部官邸的东和大道被不明人士强掳上车，下落不明。根据目击者指出……”

餐馆内优美的音乐突然被切断，插播了一段新闻快讯。

本来心无旁骛的仙道，随着新闻的播报，突然心念一动，手一颤，打翻茶杯，热茶溅了满手。

心中不断呐喊：千万不要是……

  
◆◆◆◆◆

  
“山泉小姐，请留步。”

正走向自己车子的山泉铃奈，略停了一下，又再向前走了两步才慢慢回转身体。

樱木见她一脸戒备，完全与刚才的从容态度两样。

“山泉小姐……”樱木边说边向再前走了两步。

与此同时，山泉铃奈则后退两步，一手紧紧握着手提袋。

樱木微一沉吟就知道她心中在想什么，便站定了身体，笑道，“山泉小姐，我并没有恶意……我有事相告，是关于令妹……不过，可不可以借一步说话，这里不太方便。”

山泉铃奈冷冷地说，“我赶时间。”转身欲走。

“小姐，这事关重大，我需要你的帮忙。你应该还有半个小时空档……”

山泉铃奈身体一震，马上转过头来，脸上有一瞬的惊慌，随即恢復冷静。她一动也不动地看着樱木走近，一手垂在腿侧……

岂知，樱木在离她还有几步时，就停住了。他微弯身体，压低了声量，“我知道你的枪法又快又准，更知道你心中有什么想法以及计划，但我没有恶意，真的是有事需要你的帮助。”

山泉铃奈的脸色微微泛白，“你到底是什么人？”

樱木认真地说，“未来人。”

“未来人？胡搀！你有什么企图？说！你只有五分钟！”山泉铃奈声音严厉地说道。

“这事攸关令妹生死，也攸关未来世界女人的存亡，因此需要小姐多给予时间听我解说。”见对方仍是一脸不信，樱木便后退两步，从口袋中取出一个空的注射器，然后捲起袖管，将注射器插入手臂的血管中。

山泉铃奈对樱木的举动虽感惊异，但仍不放松戒备地想看他葫芦里卖什么药。

眼看着那支空的注射器慢慢注满了红色的血液，樱木便把注射器拔出来，接着在怀中取出一片ok绷贴在伤口处。

“这就是证据。你拿去化验一下就知道我是不是在胡说八道。”樱木将注射器撗放在自己的掌心上，向山泉铃奈递去。

山泉铃奈的脑袋飞快地转动，她的直觉告诉他，此人所言应该不假，况且他似乎能洞悉他人心中的想法……

“小姐，你想得没错，我的确能解读你脑中的想法。但我现在只想得到你的信任。”樱木诚恳地说道。

山泉铃奈的身体微微颤动，“你……你…知道了多少？”

“不多，至少你现在脑中没想的事我不知道。”樱木边说边走近山泉铃奈，手握注射器的一端，等着山泉铃奈来接。

山泉铃奈双眼一眨也不眨地看着樱木，一只手缓缓地伸向注射器。

樱木微微一笑，“请小姐代为保密。若你取到化验报告，请你到这个地址处找我，或者我们再约一处详谈。还有……小姐务必尽快联络我。”说着，向她递去一张纸。

山泉铃奈一言不发地接过樱木手上的纸，转身走向自己的车子。

“山泉小姐，请你记得绕道走，那条路因发生了意外而造成交通阻塞……你不爱迟到吧？”

山泉铃奈身体一僵，抽出车钥匙，微颤着手打开了车门。

樱木望着山泉铃奈的车快速驶离停车场，咧嘴一笑，“为什么会知道？嘿嘿，我比你早听到路况快报。”

  
◆◆◆◆◆

  
一向自负冷静的山泉铃奈，再也不能冷静下来了。握在驾驶盘上的手不断地抖着。

「那个人，太可怕了～」她的脑中不几地迴旋着这一句话。可是，心中却觉得他的话可信度很高。为什么会这样？是不是因为他那一句话：我知道你的枪法又快又准，更知道你心中有什么想法以及计划……

当时她的确想着，若樱木再向前踏一步，她就拔枪。

他…好像知道我的计划……不！不！可能是试探我的反应……

为了让自己冷静下来，山泉铃奈打开了收音机……

“…生交通意外，造成严重阻塞，请通往市区的驾车人士绕道而行，避免使用明贞路……”

吱～

山泉铃奈突然紧急煞车，肩膀被安全带扯得生疼。还好后面的车辆离得远，并没有撞上她的车，只是按响了车笛表示不满。

山泉铃奈头抵在驾驶盘上，不断地喘气，“明贞路……”

她斜眼望了望车上的时钟，心想：还有时间。

便做了一个决定。

于是，她取过手机，拨了一组号码。

待对方接起时，她急促地说道，“彦一，我是铃奈，帮我一个忙！”

本贴由十甫于2003年7月07日11:31:12在“N2”发表


End file.
